quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
Qubool Hai - January 10th, 2013
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s office Zoya on being asked about her visa by dilshad, gives her famous poetry… Sui me jata hai dhaga, button goes in the cast, Aap to jaanti hi hongi, apne shezaade ka raaz!!! Zoya the born of Ahmed dahir Abshir continues talking to dilshad about asad as if she knows he’s a spy. Dilshad finds it strange. Zoya asks how she can allow her son to be in such a dangerous job. Before she can spill any beans futher in front of dilshad, asad intervenes in saying she’s atlking about business. to divert the topic, asad asks for coffee and zoya instantly offers to help and also cleans the area in front of asad. Then she leaves with nazma. Asad asks dilshad about mamujaan’s arrival at their house Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Shirin is upset that ayan is reacting so strongly about their descision of not meeting asad by not eating for the past two days. He leaves in haste. razia tries to pacify her saying that its necessary for them to be strict with the kids sometimes. Shirin and razia decide that razia would go and ask haseena for agreeing to this relation. Just then haseena arrives, and shocks everyone and announces her descision of keeping the relation alive. when rashid’s mother asks why the sudden change of heart, she tries to be noble saying that she realised her mistake and wanted nikhat to have a nice life ahead. Nikhat in front of the other girls and ayan, in their room says that she knows asad behind all this and tells that she had gone to meet asad and everything that they talked about. ayan says that asad today made the impossible happen, by changing haseena’s heart. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence Asad reprimands her for not telling about mamu. she tries to make him understand the gravity of the situation and asks him to promise her that he wont go to meet mamu as he too is right in his place. Asad is guilty that he is responsible for nikhat’s engagement and says that he did everything possible within his reach. dilshad understands that he was pivotal in restoring nikhat’s happiness again but that his contribution towards nikhat and not for the khan family, would definitely go unnoticed from the knowledge of the khan family. he ays that he doesnt have any regret for that and in fact considers himself a true brother in being able to help nikhat, even if froma distance. when dilshad asks of his sadness botheirng her, he says that he would forever comply to her wishes and not meet ayan ever. When dilshad knows what asad did to change haseena’s mind, she has a doubt that the khan family would take this against him. But asad says that she has shut haseena’s mouth and that she would never tell anyone. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence After nikhat’s engagement, ayan coughs and excuses himself and her eyes fall on the house papers in haseena’s purse, that asad gave her and understands the reason for haseena’s change of mind and thanks asad from the core of his heart and hopes that even he could repay his favour some day. At the end of the day, there is talk about who was the person behind this change of heart by haseena. They think that maybe haseena, or rashid or mamujaan must have convinced haseena. But, they are surprised that if not them, who wasbehind all this. Ayan comes forward to say asad’s name but is stopped by humaira who says that this isnt the righ time to tell them. As ayan has a fainting spell, humaira takes him inside and while rashid’s mother is trying to analyse, razia talks to her saying that seeing this, she must be now confirmed of the intimacy between ayan and humaira and that they shouldnt delay their engagement any longer. rashid’s mother is tensed. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence Asad tries to take zoya’s fear to his advantage and gets his office papers sorted by her. She tries to tell that she’s getting extremely bored by this construction papers sorting, but quietens when asad glares at her. He gets a call from hassena who after congratulating for nikhat’s engagement asks for the keys and he says that she would get them tomorrow by someone from his side. Zoya who has been eavesdropping on his call offers to take the keys but is sunbbed by asad saying that its confidential as she presumes, and hence she wouldnt be a part of it. Asad working on his laptop Zoya then talking to herself that at any cost she has to impress Mr Khan so that he can hep her find her Dad as he is the only way to find her dad… Zoya then starts doing Karate infront of Asad’s room… Asad asks her that not to shout as i am working… Zoya says that i am very strong aur dar tu mujhe lagta he nahi hai Merey samne sher cheeteh hathi koi bhi ajaye mein unki ankhon mein ankhen daal ker kahoon gi… Suddenly Zoya sees a cockroach and starts shreking and panicks she jumps on the couch… Asad says “”neeche utarye sirf aik cockroach he hai “” Zoya ;””sirf aik cokroach nahi hai bohat bara cockroach hai”” Asad bends to see it and Zoya faals on him Asad catches her…, …an eyelock to remember…they look into each others eyes and Mitwa in the background Precap: Asad gets a call from nuzrat saying that ayan is in the hospital in a critical situation, and calling out asad’s name only. Asad after hearing the call, says sorry to himself that when his brother, ayan needed him the most, he couldnt be by his side. Zoya hearing all this, thinks to herself what brother is asad thinking of and asad turns around to find zoya listening to him and is tensed.